


Imitation

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Anger, Braids, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Dwarves, Established Relationship, Gods, Interspecies Relationship, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Canonical Relationship, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Lord of the Rings, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Revenge, Slash, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: As the Midgardians said, imitation was flattery.





	

One of the few comforts Thor had was that death had reunited not only Loki and Mother, but Loki and Gimli in Valhalla. He still remembered the horrible blankness in Loki’s eyes when he had returned from the Glittering Caves for the last time. How Loki had collapsed into his arms and laid as one dead. That night Loki had tried to kiss him for the first time and he had refused it out of respect for the dwarf lord. 200 years he had waited so that Loki might deal with his grief and soon after Loki had fallen into Bifrost. Even if Father had told them of Loki’s true heritage before they had gone to Jotunheim it would not have changed his feelings, he had cared too much for something so simple to change it. How he wished Jane would have stayed away long enough for him to kiss Loki again. It ran between them as Loki had not even managed to share a last kiss with Gimli.

As he stared up at Midgard’s unfamiliar constellations he remembered stumbling upon Loki and Gimli amid the palace gardens.

“I look ridiculous with braids, Gimli.”

“Nonsense, you look beautiful and I’ve barely even put two in. Few more ’n not even Lady Galadriel will come close.”

It’d been such an odd yet endearing sight to see Loki sat cross-legged while the dwarf fussed over his hair. He hadn’t wanted to interrupt and so had just watched silently until the collection of tiny, intricate braids was finished. Gimli had said something in an unfamiliar tongue and Loki had blushed before ducking his head. Norns knew he had wanted to ask Loki about the braids after Gimli’s death, but he hadn’t the heart. Now, he would never have that chance until he entered Valhalla himself. To leave Loki’s body behind and not know if some beast would desecrate it had killed him. Yet, when he had returned home with the realization that he had wasted so much time fighting when he could have spent it with Loki that pain had made it impossible for him to stay.

He grit his teeth when he remembered that someone had controlled Loki during the Chitauri invasion. He knew that without that person Loki would have gone home with him in an instant and Mother might have lived. Whether it took 1 day or 4000 years he was going to find that person...that creature and teach them fear. By the time he was finished they would tremble at the merest flicker of lightning and kneel at thunder’s roar, that pale imitation of his fury. None who had participated would escape the Mighty Thor, not while one single drop of blood or draw of breath remained in his body. Vengeance belonged to the God of Thunder.


End file.
